


Three Months Since

by shiptoomuch



Series: Awkward Baby Lesbian Camilla [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: Larissa has been away for three months. Camilla misses her. A lot.





	Three Months Since

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear dear fishy.

It has been three months since Camilla last saw her partner. Three months since Larissa left to go spend some time helping her teen cousin with her new baby where she lives in Australia. Three months of skype calls and whining to Jack and Bitty over quiche or whatever recipe The Chef Himself is testing. 

Somehow, Camilla dumping him and then turning out to be a lesbian means that she and Jack are better friends than ever. Two years out of college, and with all of them living in Providence, Camilla finds herself having weekly lunches with the Zimmermann-Bittle conglomerate.

“How are you coping?” Jack asks while they scrub dishes and Bitty sips wine at the counter and makes occasional comments about jack’s shoulders. “I remember when Bits went to Paris for his internship. I barely lasted past playoffs before I went out to him.”

“You’re so spoiled,” Camilla groans, “some of us have real jobs and we can’t just fly away for the summer.”

“Jack’s just horny,” Bitty murmurs into his wine glass. 

“You think I’m not?” Camilla groans and grabs for Bitty’s glass. Jack’s life is too easy. He can do dishes alone. “I broke my vibrator.”

“You were never that horny when we were together. I always thought you could care less.”

Camilla turns to Jack with a raised eyebrow. “Jack. Did you miss the part where I’m a lesbian?”

Jack turns beet red and Bitty cackles at that, with Jack mumbling something about sex being sex while Bitty coos out, “It’s a good thing you’re pretty sweetheart.”

“I just miss her so much, you know?” Camilla whines while pouring her own glass to keep Bitty from swatting at her, “She’s my best friend and I miss her.” 

Bitty rolls his eyes at her and snorts. “I swear, people say I’m dramatic. Lesbians.”

“What if you didn’t get to see Jack for three months?”

“…Fair.”

Jack has just finished the dishes and is settling down beside Bitty when Bittys phone chimes and he breaks out in a grin. He hugs his phone to his chest and gives Jack a significant look that has Camilla aching for her own partner to have silent conversations with. Even more than that, though, they’re acting suspicious as hell. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Honey, I think we’re going to have to send you on your way. We have to…call my grandma Beatrice.”

“I thought Jack’s grandmother was Beatrice.”

“She’s like family to me!” Bitty says a touch too loudly, “Anyways, you should go home because this is really important.”

“An important phone call with grandma?”

“Go!”

Jack calls Camilla an uber home to sweeten the deal (who has a car in the city?) and she is practically shoved out the door by a couple who she is increasingly suspecting have some sort of sex toy involved in this whole thing. 

 

-

Despite her being unable to drop everything and be with her girlfriend, Camilla likes being an adult with a stable job that pays decently. She likes having a schedule that is pretty much always the same. She likes being able to go to Whole Foods to grocery shop for nice meals. Mostly, though, she likes being able to live somewhere she actually _likes._

After four years of dorms and frat houses, and then three years of a cramped apartment barely big enough for the ever-so-tiny Larissa, Camilla loves her two bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and large windows that let in all the natural light Larissa could ever want to paint by. She loves the decorations they picked out together, she loves their pillowtop bed, she loves every morning that she gets to wake up and see the love of her life next to her.

The last three months have been rough. 

Still, even without Larissa there to make it feel like home, it is _home_ and Camilla is glad to be there if only to not have to deal with whatever weird sex thing Jack and Bitty were doing this time. She smiles as she opens the door to hear her favorite music playing and the smell of cinnamon and orange candles burning and roses by the door and-

Wait. 

None of this was happening before she left today. She ran out of candles last week and has not gone to restock yet. She barely knows how to work their stereo system without help. She absolutely did not buy herself roses. “Hello? Who’s here? Ransom are you pulling a weird prank on me? Cuz I really don’t get it.”

“It’s not Ransom,” a voice calls out from around the corner and then the source itself comes around the corner and it’s-

“Larissa!” Camilla drops her purse by the door and rushes forward to grab the smaller woman in her arms and spin her around. This earns her a squeal and a kiss from her girlfriend. “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be back for two weeks.”

“I lied,” Larissa states with a cheeky grin. “It was Bitty’s idea.”

“That’s why he was trying to get me to leave! Oh thank god it wasn’t a sex toy thing. I still remember that time we walked in on them and-“

“Babe we swore we’d never discuss that again.”

“Right. Fuck, I’m so happy you’re back.” She leans down to bury her hair in the top of Larissa’s undercut and inhales deeply. “You smell great. Did you get them to keep me out so you could shower?”

“I wanted to look good for my favorite lady.”

Camilla flushes like she always has and probably always will at Larissa’s compliments. She ducks her head down to kiss her with all of the pent up frustration of the last three weeks, walking her backwards until her back hits the wall and Camilla can cage her in. 

Camilla takes her time unbuttoning Larissa’s shirt, and kissing every exposed inch of skin to see if it tastes the same (it does) but only gets about three-quarters of the way done before Larissa is pushing her away and gasping out. “Bed. Or couch. Or chair. Fuck, just not against the wall. I need this to last.”

That is something she can get on board with, so Camilla takes her hand and pulls her down the hall toward their room. 

“I should’ve worn nicer underwear,” she says once she has Larissa laid out beneath her and lokoing perfectly scrumptious in her simple black set visible under her unbuttoned shirt and undone jeans pushed down below her hips so Camilla can bite and suck and mark up every inch of skin that has missed her. 

Larissa huffs out a laugh and swats at Camilla’s shoulder. “You could be wearing Jack’s underwear, and you’d still be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

And. Well. Camilla has to kiss her for that, right? Everything else she’d been planning from the second she got her hands on her girlfriend can wait, because none of it ever does feel as right and perfect as laying with Larissa and kissing her until she forgets where her lips end. 

She gets so lost in the sensation that it’s Larissa who has to get them back in motion again, slowly stripping Camilla’s clothes off of her until she’s only in her faded polka-dot cotton briefs, sports bra forgotten somewhere on the floor. Larissa sits between Camilla’s spread legs and runs her fingers feather-light over her, raising goosebumps on winter-pale skin in her wake. She cups one breast in her left hand and rubs the nipple of the right before leaning down and taking it into her mouth. Camilla hums and winds her fingers through her hair to direct her to the right position to give her that simmering heat that she always loves when they do this. 

Larissa moans around her nipple like it’s the best thing she’s ever tasted. Camilla feels like she’s floating above the bed, and it’s great, but she needs to touch Larissa, like, yesterday. Like three months ago. Like every day until they die. She slides her hands down to unhook and slip off Larissa’s bra, pausing briefly to paw at her small breasts before moving down to slip off her panties while Larissa is still laving at her nipple. 

It’s so much, and Camilla loves it but she also has to push her away so that she can take in the view of Larissa naked kneeling above her with a haircut that she got from her cousin’s neighbor and that smile that she has never given anyone but Camilla. “I love you, Lar.”

“Love you too, Cami. Missed you.”

“Missed you more.”

“Impossible.” The word ends on a gasp because Camilla stops her by slipping her finger into her folds and rubbing over Larissa’s clit. She looks about two seconds from falling down out of her kneeling stance, so Camilla sits up to meet her, grabs her around the waist, and flips them over so Larissa is laying down now. 

She keeps rubbing over Larissa’s vulva and drinks in the moans and the way her girlfriend’s back arches. Camilla can still remember the first time they did this, how scared she was of fucking everything up. She was so nervous those first few times, it’s a miracle Larissa came at all.

Her sexual prowess has improved, if Camilla does say so herself. As though to prove the point to herself, she leans down while slipping her middle finger into Larissa’s cunt, and licks at her clit. 

(Any man who ever complained about eating out women is insane or stupid or both.)

The taste is exactly like she remembered, but new all the same, and it’s so hot that she removes her finger from Larissa to replace it with her tongue and taste as much as she can, fucking in and out slowly until Larissa is writhing and pulling her hair so hard it’s just this side of painful. Camilla takes the hand still wet with Larissa’s juices and uses it as lube to start fucking herself.

“Fuck, fuck, faster,” Larissa pants out, so Camilla naturally slows down. She wants this to last. She wants to map out every inch of Larissa and catalogue every taste and sound. She wants to make her come with just her mouth and only when she’s desperate for it. 

The fact that she is so in control in this moment makes her shiver and have to slow down her ministrations on herself or else that part will be over far too fast too. She withdraws her fingers and opts instead for circling one around her clit in the same rhythm that she licks at Larissa’s-long, slow, circles that have both of them bucking their hips for more.

Eventually, she can’t take it anymore. She plunges her fingers back into herself and rubs her clit with her thumb while she takes Larissa’s clit into her mouth and sucks hard while continuing to lick.

They rent in this building for a reason, and that reason is the thick walls which make it so their neighbors can’t hear Larissa coming. She did not used to be so loud, but as Camilla has thrown herself wholeheartedly into knowing exactly what makes her tick, she has gotten more carefree and bold about letting it be known that she is having a good time.

“Jesus fuck!” She shouts and a gush of new fluids spills onto Camilla’s tongue. She gladly licks them up and keeps going until the taste of it has her clenching around her own hand and sighing into Larissa’s cunt. She keeps going, though, keeps licking and licking until Larissa’s breath picks up again, and ruthlessly shoves three fingers into her girlfriend’s vagina because she knows Larissa can take it after she’s come once. 

She fucks her and fucks her and fucks her until Larissa is shuddering through a second, quieter orgasm and finally pushing her away because of oversensitivity. Camilla rolls over and rests her head on Larissa’s hip, sated and happy with her work.

“Bitty wasn’t kidding,” Larissa says after a few beats of silence.

“What?”

“He said you missed me a lot.”

“What did he really say?”

“That you were so thirsty he was about to take you out back and hose you off.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk. comment, i guess, but this is porn so i know it might seem weird. i'd appreciate it though?  
> tumblr: fabbittle


End file.
